l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Daigotsu Shiraki
Daigotsu Shiraki was a samurai and Gunso of the Spider Clan. Among the Spider he was known as a paragon of Shourido, the Dark Resolve. Daigotsu Shiraki (The Heaven's Will Boxtext) Shiraki's Past Shiraki was the daughter of a simple farmer who barely survived while providing enough food for his family. At the age of ten however, Shiraki found an old daisho hidden below the floorboards of her house. After almost two years of insisting, her father finally told her the truth. He had been a samurai during the years before Emperor Toturi I's death. He would not reveal who his lord or clan had been, but he had somehow failed his lord. His crime was enough to warrant his expulsion from the clan, and he was made ronin. For years he had tried to survive as a wave man, but was forced to become a farmer to survive. Masters of War Web Supplement, p. 29 Claiming Her Heritage Upon learning her true heritage Shiraki became determined to claim her rightful status as a samurai. Without her father knowing, she would practice with his daisho any time she could, and when she was of age she ventured into the world as a ronin. Despite her technical status as a samurai she quickly discovered that she was still a farmer's daughter. She was constantly berated and abused, and became bitter and angry at the world. Losing Her Family Shiraki lost her family under unknown circumstances. While little is known of this event, Shiraki claimed to have been unable to forgive those responsible for many years. Path of the Destroyer, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Joining the Spider Clan Shiraki was soon discovered by the Spider Clan, a group of ronin who did not care about her upbringing. She was a samurai and could wield a sword, and that was good enough for them. They took her in, asking only for loyalty in return. Shiraki realized the Spider were not what they seemed at first, but she must do her duty as a samurai. The Purge of the Horiuchi During the events after the War of Dark Fire, a mysterious plague erupted in the Empire. The Horiuchi family of the Unicorn, was the most affected, to the point that the Empress ordered their lands to be put to the torch. Wanting the burden not to fall to one of the Great Clans, Iweko I ordered whatever untainted Spiders remained to prove their loyalty by performing the act. Shiraki arrived to Unicorn lands with 50 untainted Spider, ready to enact the Empress' orders. Unknown to the Unicorn, they also brought a dozen bakemono hidden in wagons. As soon as they were left alone to perform their duty, Shiraki released the creatures, ordering their leader Shukku to kill all the sick and burn everything. This would ensure that the Spider would not be inflicted with the plague. Shiraki's Scars During her service to the Spider, Shiraki received serious scars. While the extent and cause of them was unknown, when confronted by Moto Hotei prior to the Horiuchi purge, the Unicorn samurai noted that Shiraki's scars where significant. See also * Daigotsu Shiraki/Meta External Links * Gunso Shiraki (Honor's Veil) * Daigotsu Shiraki (The Heaven's Will) Category:Spider Clan Members